jamesdoctorwhoarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Torchwood: The Blood Line
Oswald Danes and Jack Harkness prepare for their confrontation with the Three Families. Gwen tells them about when she was a little girl and her father came home one day. He told them everyone thought he had taken money from his workplace and he wouldn't be getting as much money. Gwen says she ran upstairs and came back with about £2.50. Her father replied, "It's not about the money, it's just that I can't stand anyone thinking I'm dishonest." As she played with him that night, she thought that he was the nicest man in the world. "And today's the day that I kill him." Now aware that Jack's blood is drawn to the Blessing, the Torchwood team uses small amounts of it to determine headings towards the two sites. Rex and Esther contact the CIA for help in infiltrating the Buenos Aires site of the Blessing, while keeping Jack, Gwen, and Oswald's presence in Shanghai a secret. Director Shapiro puts his team on the task. The team includes Charlotte, who reports surreptitiously to the Three Families. A detachment of the Argentinian Army under the command of Captain Federico Santos soon arrives to assist Rex and Esther. While the group is loading up, a Three Families agent detonates a suicide bomb, making the other soldiers Category 1 and destroying Rex and Esther's supply of Jack's blood. Rex, Esther and Captain Santos survive unharmed. Rex tells Santos to report that Esther and he died in the blast to allow them to better infiltrate the Blessing site. Director Shapiro realises the Three Families' mole must be inside his team. He has Noah run a newly developed program to track any recent phone calls made using the Three Families' method of avoiding traces. Realising she is moments from being discovered, Charlotte calmly retrieves a hidden explosive device from a side office, puts it in her purse in the main meeting room and leaves. The explosion 'category 1s' Shapiro and the rest of his team and lightly injures Charlotte, shielding her from suspicion. Jack, Gwen and Oswald infiltrate the Shanghai Blessing site and make their way to its exposed face, where they meet the Mother, Jilly Kitzinger and several armed guards. The guards stand down when Oswald reveals he is wearing an explosive vest. This advantage seems short-lived. A radio transmission from the Cousin at the Buenos Aires site reveals that Three Families' operatives there have captured Esther and Rex, but when Oswald says he didn't expect to leave Shanghai alive, the operatives stand down. After examining the face of the Blessing, Jack and Gwen question the Mother about the Miracle. She admits the Miracle was produced by introducing Jack's immortal blood to the Blessing. This is the first part in a larger plan to take control of the world. By stopping death and destabilizing the economy, the Families are poised to take control of the banks and influence the world's governments. This will lead to a fascist oligarchy which can "decide who lives, how long, where and why." When Jack moves to open his veins and release his blood into the Blessing, the Mother stops him. This will not undo the Miracle. The original effect required Jack's blood to be introduced at both Blessing sites simultaneously. Since Rex and Esther's supply of Jack's blood was destroyed, there is no way to do this. The Mother orders all of Torchwood killed. Before this can happen, Rex interrupts and claims he still has some of Jack's blood with him — or rather in him. When he arrived in Buenos Aires, Esther helped Rex transfuse almost all of Jack's blood into his body. This did not kill him only because of the Miracle. The Mother counters that reversing the Miracle would require almost all of the blood in both Rex and Jack's bodies. This would likely kill at least one of them once the Miracle reverted. Rex and Jack do not back down. The Cousin shoots Esther and tells Rex that by undoing the Miracle he will now be killing Esther forever. Rex falters, torn by his feelings for Esther, but after reassurances from Jack and Gwen, he rises and opens the wound over his heart, releasing Jack's blood into the Blessing. Gwen shoots Jack through the heart, releasing his blood as well. The Miracle ends almost immediately, accompanied by an effect Gwen calls "a breath": all of the world's Category 1 patients regain consciousness for a few seconds, then die in the next breath. This includes Gwen's father, who awakes to hear his wife wishing him goodbye over the phone. At the same time both of the Blessing sites begin to shake, making the structure around them unstable. Oswald grabs the Mother and urges Gwen to leave. She does, but as the exit elevator rises, Jack returns to life. A brief struggle ensues between Jilly and Gwen. Gwen incapacitates Jilly and returns in the elevator to rescue Jack. The Mother begs Oswald to let her go, but Oswald proclaims he is happy to die and go to hell, as that is where "all the bad little girls" go. Jack and Gwen flee the facility seconds before Oswald detonates his explosives, destroying the Shanghai facility. The Buenos Aires team also move to leave, but before the Cousin can make it out, Rex regains consciousness long enough to grab him and throw him over the edge of the chasm around the Blessing. Rex falls to the ground next to Esther. They watch each other die, but are rescued by Captain Santos and members of the Argentinian Army. Paramedics immediately start work to revive them. Several months later, Jilly Kitzinger meets the Blue-Eyed Man at a familiar park bench. When she pleads that she has no place to go and no life to live, he offers her a chance to participate in the Three Families' "Plan B", then departs. After some delay, Jilly follows. Elsewhere, Gwen, Jack, Chalotte and Rex attend Esther's funeral. Afterward, as Charlotte is leaving, Rex recieves the data from Noah's computer. He finds the phone trace, indicating that the mole is Charlotte When Rex tries to stop her from leaving, she gunned him down, and is almost immediately shot repeated times by Jack and Gwen. Jack and Gwen rush to Rex's side. He is without a pulse, dead, but then gasps and regains consciousness. Jack and Gwen ask "What?" in shock. Rex questions them on why they are surprised, and Gwen indicates to look at his wound. Rex opens his shirt to see his wound from the gunshot and the one he intially received in The New World heal without leaving scars. As Gwen keeps gaping in shock, Rex gives an angry and confused look at Jack. "You, World War II, what the hell did you do to me?" Cast Edit Cast section *Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles *Rex Matheson - Mekhi Phifer *Esther Drummond - Alexa Havins *Rhys Williams - Kai Owen *Oswald Danes - Bill Pullman *Sarah - Candace Brown *Sandra Morales - Noemi Del Rio *Mary Cooper - Sharon Morgan *Geraint Cooper - William Thomas *Charlotte Willis - Marina Benedict *Noah Vickers - Paul James *Allen Shapiro - John de Lancie *Sgt Andy Davidson - Tom Price *Blue-Eyed Man - Teddy Sears *The Mother - Frances Fisher *Captain Santos - Benito Martinez *The Cousin - Chris Butler *Jilly Kitzinger - Lauren Ambrose *Little Girl - McKenzie Applegate *Female Soldier - Veronica Diaz *Sandra Morales - Noemi Del Rio *Young Male Soldier - Fernando Fernandez *Chinese Woman - Cici Lau *Category One Nurse - Laura Waddell